clusterstuckfandomcom-20200216-history
What to do After Entering the Medium!
LR: If you are already in the Medium and need instructions on what to do there! Then read this as well! More information will be added here as I learn more! Check this page whenever you need to know something about SBURB! Alchemy 1. Read the back of an occupied Captchalogue Card to learn the item's code! If you need or want items you don't have! Use the Captcha Archive located here! http://www.pizzatriangles.com/clusterstuck/viewtopic.php?f=17&t=165 2. Alchemization requires Grist that you obtain from monsters! This means that you must defeat monsters to perform Alchemy! 3. Type the codes into the Punch Designix Machine which you must tell your Server to deploy! Insert an empty card into the slot and type a code to punch the card! Codes for more cards are in the Captcha Archive if needed! 4. You also need Cruxite Dowels from the Cruxtruder to perform Alchemy! So just spin the wheel on the Cruxtruder and make a few uncarved ones! Bring them to the Totem Lathe along with your Punched Cards! 5. Inserting a single punched card into the Totem Lathe along with the Cruxite Dowel will allow you to create the item by using the newly Carved Dowel with the Alchemiter! 6. Overlapping two punched cards or punching a card twice with different codes before inserting them into the Totem Lathe will fuse two items into a newer one by creating a different Carved Totem! This allows you to create unique equipment and items necessary to progress in the game! 7. You will be able to find combinations and results that other people performed using the Alchemy Excursus in your Server menu! Take a look every now and again for items that you might be able to use! 8. Using the Phernalia Registry and items you have on hand! It's possible to upgrade your Alchemiter as detailed on this post! http://www.pizzatriangles.com/clusterstuck/viewtopic.php?p=5376#p5376 Dreaming 1. When you experience severe physical or mental trauma! You might trigger something that allows you to go to a Dream World while unconscious called an Awakening! There are two Dream Worlds! Their names are Prospit and Derse! 2. Inside the Dream World! Things behave as if you were dreaming! You're able to fly and do things you normally couldn't in the Real World! To leave your Dream World! You just have to fall unconscious again while inside it! 3. Prospit and Derse are planets connected to several moons by giant chains! You and all the people within your chain will all wake up on a single moon! To meet up with people in different chains but dream in the same planet as you! You just have to fly to their moon! 4. Prospit is a golden world populated by white carapace creatures! They are not aggressive so long as you don't disrupt or harm them! When the moon you're located on passes through Skaia overhead! You will see events from all time periods in its clouds! As a warning! Not all the events you see in the clouds will be pleasant! Brace yourself if you want to do so! 5. Derse is a purple world populated by black carapace creatures! Many of them are aggressive at the slightest provocation! Looking into the sky outside your tower isn't suggested due to a group of unsavory and powerful beings inhabiting it called the Gods of the Furthest Ring! They will contact you regardless of your intent or location as long as you stay on Derse! Echeladder 1. The Echeladder marks how far you've grown! Climbing up its rungs will increase your stats! Gel Viscosity! and give you Boons! You climb up rungs by defeating monsters! So defeat as many as you safely can! 2. Different people gain different stat growths attuned to themselves! Someone good at running might gain Speed! While someone that is very strong might gain Strength! Why don't you check out your stat growth the next time you climb a rung?! 3. Gel Viscosity is how much damage you can take before dying! As you take damage! Your health bar starts slipping out of the gel! You can push it back in by collecting Vitality Gel from defeated monsters! 4. Boons are a form of currency that can be used to buy items from shops out in your Land! Ask your consorts for the way to them and see if there's anything useful you might want! Gates 1. There are Seven Gates above your residence that you need to reach to progress! Tell your Server to build vertically so that you can ascend towards them! 2. The First Gate will take you farther out to your land! After a bit of exploring or possibly none at all! You will meet your Consorts! These are creatures that won't harm you! They revere you as the one who will help them from a serious problem! The problem itself can range between a large number of things! But is always caused by a powerful being called a Denizen! 3. There will always be a Return Node for you to get home next to the Denizen's Residence! Ask your consorts to help you get there if you desperately need to alchemize or gather supplies! There are more Return Nodes scattered randomly around your land as well! So note their location whenever you find one! 4. The Second Gate will take you to a Gate in your Client's Land that drops you off at a hazard! So make sure to keep some rope or a way to climb up or down handy! If you need to return! Climbing back through the Gate you just came through will send you back to your Second Gate! If you can find a similar Gate out in your Land! You can reach your Server's Land with it! Using this system! You can reach any Land in your chain! 5. Following that progression means that Gates Three and Five will take you farther out into your Land! While Gates Four and Six would take you to a Gate farther out in your Client's Land! Gate Seven will take you all the way to the Denizen's Lair! But you shouldn't try to skip through Gates too early! You might get in over your head with where it takes you! Monsters 1. Imps are small creatures that are easy to dispatch on their own but deadly in swarms! Use narrow areas to avoid them as they have very low reach! They drop a small amount of Grist and Vitality Gel upon defeat! As well as granting you a small amount of Echeladder Experience! 2. Ogres are large creatures over ten feet tall that appear after a while in the Medium! If you're fighting one alone! Get behind their head or hit their eyes to cripple them! They drop a moderate amount of Grist and Vitality Gel upon defeat! As well as granting you a moderate amount of Echeladder Experience! 3. Basilisks are long snakelike creatures that can easily chomp you with their wide mouths! Attempt to get on their back if possible as their head and tail are the only things they can hurt you with! They drop a moderate amount of Grist and Vitality Gel upon defeat! As well as granting you a moderate amount of Echeladder Experience! 4. Lich are horned lanky creatures that are very fast and stealthy! They might not do more than cause moderate nuisances if you don't provoke them! But they make powerful and dangerous opponents if you do! As not one has been defeated yet! The amount of rewards and experience it drops is unknown! 5. Giclops are one eyed giants several times the size of Ogres! With the strength to easily collapse structures and defeat nearly any player in one solid hit! If you see one! Flee as fast as you can! As not one has been defeated yet! The amount of rewards and experience it drops is unknown! Servering 1. You can use the Revise function to build your Client's house up to the gate as well as create detriments for the monsters! 2. The Select function to move objects around and is particularly useful in aiding your Client fight! Picking up and dropping the Cruxtruder or any other heavy item over a monster will drain them of health quickly! 3. The Deploy function can add miscellaneous building pieces such as doors and windows! As well as important machines from the Phernalia Registry! 4. Servers can't physically aid Clients in any location aside from their home! Make sure to keep this in mind when you or your Client are about to enter a Gate! Sprites 1. They give you important information on the game! But you need them to be able to talk to give it to you! If your first prototyping didn't generate a Sprite that can speak! Prototype a humanoid object or concept for best effect! Regardless! The second prototyping will always guarantee a form of speech! 2. They are adverse to giving information and will attempt to dodge or change the subject! Asking them straight out is the easiest way to learn what you want to know! 3. Whatever you prototype into your Sprite will be manifested into both its personality and the monsters for every player of the game! Choose intelligence over any amount of brawn! 4. When requested or when they feel that you're worthy! Your Sprite will give you a necklace that will allow you to summon them temporarily to aid or converse with you! Ask for it as soon as you can! Titles 1. Every player has their own title that is unique to them! While it may sound nonsensical! Both words in your title will play a part in determining things about your Land and power! What these things are is different for everybody! 2. Outside in your Land there's an item connected to your title that you can obtain via an event! To give a few examples of possible events! You can gain it from your consorts! From a quest or puzzle! Or from defeating a special boss near Gate Two out in your Land! However you acquire it! It is important that you do so! 3. Alchemizing this item with something else will allow you to manifest a supernatural power connected to your title that is different and exclusive for everybody! This power will be of vital importance in completing your Land! Category:Books and Guides